mew mew number two!
by goldwing-silverwing angel
Summary: Its been fourteen years ago since the mew mews vanished, now with a new evil coming the new mews are here! but now they have greater powers then before. Powers of the elements, water air fire and earth!
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo Person!

**You:** Is this an interview?

**Me:** I guess you could say that… Though I don't exactly know how it started…

**You:** You're the one who's typing… twitch

**Me:** Really! _I didn't no_… (Obvious sarcasm)

**You:** You know your stupid right?

**Me:** Yea, why?

**You:** o...ok just as long as you know

**Me:** Aren't I supposed to do some sort of disclaimer?

**You**: he he… you really are stupid…

**Me:** Well I think you are because I've seen it before… Hey! Did you just call me Stupid!

**You**: he he! And slow :P

**Me**: Waaaaaaaaaa! You are so mean! And you… Oh! Did you call me slow!

**You: **Agh! It no use talking to you!

**Me:** Well I like you!D Will you be my new best friend!

**You:** **…………..**

**Me:** Oh yes anyway… _hem. _** I OWN TOKYO ME-**

**You: **Stupid! You're supposed to say you don't own it! And at this rate this _interview _will be longer then the story!

**Me: **Ops… O well!.

**You: **This stupid Mew Mew fan does not own the mew mews! Now shut up and type stupid person!

_Flash back_

_Ichigo moaned softly and struggled to sit up; finally she pushed herself off the rocky ground to a sitting position and looked around with tired pink eyes._

_What she saw made her want to sink back down and cover her eyes, the disaster was done, and she had helped create it_

_Ichigo groaned this time loudly and forced herself to see the pain and suffering that should have never happened, she should have been stronger, should have fought harder._

_Suddenly her arms gave up trying to keep her up and she fell to the ground, sharp stones piercing her skin. Looking down she realized she had morphed back into her normal self and out of her mew mew outfit. It was only then that she felt the pain she had been trying to ignore, gasping she realized with a sinking feeling that it was fatal and she probably would not see through it. _

_This did not matter though; all Ichigo thought about was her friends while wondering painfully if they were still alive._

_Flashes of Mint, Pudding, Lettuc, Zacuro ,Masaya, Ryou and Masha all flew through her head the pictures racking her with guilt…_

_Finally a picture of Kisshu came vividly into her head, Ichigo screamed suddenly tears filling her eyes at the thing she had done._

"_I'm sorry Kisshu! I'm so, so sorry…" Trailing off Ichigo closed her eyes and lay still on the ground. _

"You are sooo dead when I catch you little thief! That was for Isaura!" Miami yelled chasing kinoria down the street.

"It was just a little cupcake! Have mercy!" Kinoria pleaded still licking the taste of chocolate from her mouth (Which was slightly difficult to do at that time because of the wild chase Miami was giving her over one itsy-tiny cupcake. "You can give her one of the other ones you made!"

Miami growled and panting slightly she yelled at the figure in front of her angrily "If you don't remember, you ate those too!"

"Really?" Kinoria said under her breath gasping "Of yeah… My those were good!" The praise meant nothing though because even if Miami had heard it, she knew Kinoria had a knack for eating anything and everything she could get her hands on. Kinoria grimaced smirking slightly _Its not my fault I'm always hungry _

At this point Miami was really feed up, she wasn't getting anywhere closer to Kinoria and Kinoria seemed to be laughing at her. Putting on a burst of speed she drew closer and closer to her and then…

Miami stopped dead looking around. Calm down she told herself, absently curling her hands into fists. _Keep calm, stay cool, stay cal- oh darn it!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Miami gave in.

Over the hedge that Miami was standing next to, Kinoria listened with interested as her sister screamed out her frustration. She sighed realizing that she probably shouldn't have taken that cup cake, oh well she thought and shrugged, at the time she couldn't resist.

Plus she really liked chocolate.

Kinoria waited until her sister stomped away before jumping back over the hedge, it was pretty high for most people but even though Kinoria did not like people to know it, she was physically more fit then the average teen.

Looking at her watch she let out a sigh of exasperation, the cup cake accident had made her late for walking to school with Aqua. Oh well this just meant she had to take the _fast_ way, first she looked up both ways to make sure no one was near or watching.

Then grinning slightly Kinoria jumped up, and did not come down.


	2. Chapter 2: secrets

**Chapter two: _secrets _**

**Me: **Ok ok, I know that the first chapter wasn't that good…

**You**: Duh!

**Me:** You're so cruel…

**You:** Just stating the truth…

**Me:** Feh…

**You**: well only one person liked it

**Me:** I put it up yesterday :'(

**You:** Well still no one even looked at it!

**Me:** that's not true! One person did (thank you thank you thank you thank you!)

**You:** What ever… you're going to have to do better on the next chapter…

**Me:** You make it sound like no one likes me!

**You:** well jez winkers… I thought you'd have figured it out by now!

**Me:** Waaaaaaaaaaa! No one likes me!

**You:** I detest you

**Me:** I (Sob) don't own (Sob) Tokyo Mew mew! WAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

_Where Is Kinoria?_ Aqua thought worriedly, _we're going to be late for school_, she started pacing.

Aqua was a good student and but worried constantly about a lot of things, she was also very shy and because of this it was wondered how she could be Kinoria's best friend. It was not only the way they acted that made this strange be also the way they looked so different. Aqua had brownish/blond hair that fell halfway down her back and she usually kept in two low pigtails, she also had light blue eyes and was short for her age.

Kinoria on the other hand had long blond hair that almost looked gold that feel down past her waist, Kinoria hated having her hair this long and everyone knew it but it was unclear why she didn't cut it. When Aqua asked her once Kinora replied that it had something to do with a promise she had once made.

The weirdest thing about Kinoria though was that she didn't seem to really have an eye colour, not many people noticed this but in seemed that her colour changed depending what mood she was in.

Kinoria was also the most outgoing student you could find and probably the most reckless (Though most people would call it just being stupid) Aqua had met Kinoria when she was six and being bullied, Aqua was crying while being surrounded by three older girls after being cornered in the school yeard.

Kinoria was only a little older at the time but not any smarter, a little later after Kinoria rushed over, screams sounded across the playground and if anyone looked at that moment they would see a frightened girl cowering with big eyes watching three kids in a tangle of hair pulling, kicking and screaming while one girl ran away crying.

Later in the principles office all four girls sat waiting.

Aqua was terrified; she had never done anything bad in her life, she was to shy. So now sitting in a place she had never been Aqua was shaking and trying not to spill tears like the three girls who had cornered her, they were whimpering and whining murmuring how it was not their fault.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up. It was the girl who had tried to stop the other three.

"Hi" She said with a small smile "I'm Kinoria!"

Aqua stared at the girl, she had a bruise on her cheek and her hair was all messed up but she didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable where they were. In fact she looked fine.

Suddenly Aqua realized that Kinoria was holding out a napkin to clean herself off, blushing slightly she took it and wiped her tears away.

Aqua still remembered that time and the part where the principle came out and gave out to the three bullies but when he tried to do it to Aqua, Kinoria stood up and _growled_ at him. Yes growled. Aqua would never forget the look on his face as she did that.

Anyway even now eight years later they were still friends and every morning walked to school, though like always Kinoria was late.

Just as Aqua was about to start walking she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a very tired looking Kinoria panting quietly behind her.

"Kinoria! Does it really take you that long to get here from your house?" Aqua said realizing with guilt for the first time that going to their new school might take longer for Kinoria to get to their normal meeting spot.

But to her relief Kinoria shook her head "No" she said smiling "I was just lazy and slept in. Now let's go before we get late!"

After a while when they were walking Kinoria felt (and not for the first time) a little guilty. _Well_ she thought to herself. _I didn't lie completely_.

The cup cake accident was the thing that made her take longer for meeting Aqua then normal, but Kinoria could not tell Aqua about that because she might realize that it would have taken way longer to get to the meeting spot from where Kinoria had escaped from her sister.

This was the only secret she had ever kept from her best friend, the one thing that she was ashamed about because-

"HEADS UP!"

Kinoria's thoughts were cut off because of round object flying towards her and Aqua. Swinging around, Kinoria grabbed Aqua and did a tackle like move on her throwing them both out of the objects path but on a crash course toward the ground. Twirling at the last second Kinoria managed to get under Aqua to get the worst of the blow.

A searing pain started up Kinoria's side when every thing was still. Ignoring it Kinoria looked up.

"Zola!" Kinoria saw Aqua getting up and yelling, now totally ticked off "You could have taken our heads off with that!"

"I am sooo sorry!" A clearly distressed girl came running over.

Her shoulder length hair trailed behind her and was tied up in a high pony tail while her emerald green eyes shone with concern. She was dressed in a soccer uniform and was obviously having an early morning practice, this was also one of Kinoria ans Aqua's friends.

"I didn't mean to hit you with the ball! I kicked it too far! I- Oh my gosh! Are you ok Kinoria!" She cried out finally seeing the girl still laying on the side walk.

Aqua turned around and cried out too while rushing over "I'm sorry are you ok!" she said kneeling down.

"Ya, Ya, I'm fine." Kinoria replied while inwardly wincing, she could feel blood seeping from where she had hit the ground. Suddenly she was thoughtful. _That hurt but it shouldn't have been enough to cause a cut_.

Looking down she saw the reason why, on the ground lay a gold looking pendant. But nether Zola or Aqua saw this they were both too concerned about their friend.

After Kinoria finally convinced Aqua and Zola that she was all right she and Aqua started walking again, Kinoria made sure to grab the pendant though first. Lucky Zola didn't have classes this morning because her school had their soccer finals but with Aqua and Kinoria they knew at this rate both of them might be late for their first class.

Little did they both know that from above a near by tree a figure sat watching the whole thing while finally speaking softly into what looked like a small walkie-talkie.

"So that's it?" He said his face hidden in the shadows

"That's the one were looking for, the one who's not human?"

* * *

**You:** Dun dun dunnnnn…

**Me:** Hope you're like it so far! Sorry about the short chapters… :'(


End file.
